treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Chop Chop Ninja
Chop Chop Ninja is a 2018 animated television series that aired on Teletoon, which has also moved to Treehouse TV in 2018. The show was produced by Sardine Productions. Its name comes from the 2014 animated television series aka Chop Chop Ninja Challenge. It was clear a 2005 season was created by User:Chocolatetomcarlogos, as stated to be using the opening pieces and credit parts (not the crew) from Bali with four seasons and 52 episodes in them. A different Chop Chop Ninja Challenge version was also made with the same way and some of the same challenges. According to the current version, Sardine Productions, Gamerizon and Corus Entertainment have syndicated the program. In association with Teletoon (original broadcasting), Treehouse TV (original broadcasting), and Nickelodeon (acquired in Southeast Asia), and also, it was on Treehouse since December 3rd, 2018. And the show was also syndicated by Amazon and TALIT Communications, and produced with the participation of the Canada Media Fund, Quebec Production Services Tax Credit, Shaw Rocket Fund, the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit, and the Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund. But according to Chocolatetomcarlogos' version, his version was produced in association with Treehouse TV. Plot According to Sardine Productions Iro, an exuberant young ninja, has one big dream: to become THE Chop Chop Ninja. There is no higher achievement for a ninja! Is he ready for it? Not even close. Does he want it? More than anyone. Will getting there be fun? Absolutely! Along with his three friends and classmates at the Academy, Jo, Neeko and Tetsuo, Iro protects his island home from a steady onslaught of treacherous and not so treacherous villains, and protects the mysterious Medallion from the clutches of Magic Master, in hopes of proving that he deserves the legendary title of CHOP CHOP NINJA. According to Treehouse TV There will always be something new and different for Iro and his friends to do, whether it's a mystery, song, adventure, no matter what! It's always different in every new episode of the series itself! Characters * Iro * Tetsou * Jo * Neeko Episodes Episode overview Original version Season 1 # Camping at Kami's # Chop Chop Not # Clone General # Doom's-Day-Putt! # Evil Plants # General's Annual Attack # Guest of Honour # Heart # In Charge # Iro the Daring # Iro's Orb # Iro's Quadrant # Iro's Skill Scam # Island Fever # Jo & Yuki BFFs # Kami's Heat # Lady Ninja # Lights, Camera, Ninjas! # Magic Sandwich # Mama Tetsuo # Masako # Mother Enoki # Not So Nice Niece # Now What? # Neeko Prankster # Neeko Princess # Neeko's Amnesia # Neeko's Dojo # Open House # Pretty Lil' Pet # Rizon Awards # Secret Mission # Selfie Stick Sorcery # Substitute Sharp # Tetsou the Bully # The General's Chicken # The Sceptre of Movement # Two Cool Dudes # Who Is The Chop Chop? # Yuki's Resort 2005-2012 version Episodes also say their plot. Season 1 (2005) # Candy (It's all about candy in this episode) # Cheating (Tetsou is cheating) # Lawyer (Neeko is a lawyer for a day) # Sandwich (A sandwich is left on a table) # Chop Chop School (A school is nothing for the Chop Chops) # Bed Bounce (The Chop Chops won't fall asleep) # Hotel Nights (The Chop Chops go to a hotel) # Playing Together (Everyone is having fun) # Showtime (Iro is putting on a program) # Cinema (Tetsou makes a cinema) # Iro's Huge Fall (Iro falls on ice) # A tasty episode! (The Chop Chops have a taste of their own) # Sleepover (Iro and Neeko try to get Tetsou and Jo to have a sleepover) # Chop Chop Musical (Jo puts on a musical) # Make A Wish (Iro wants to wish for more of something) # Delivery Service (Neeko becomes a delivery person and delivers stuff to the others) # Taxi! (All that Tetsou wants to do is sit on a bench yelling: "TAXI!") # Snow Day (The Chop Chops hear it'll be a snow day on the radio) # Partying All Night (It's up to Iro to keep a party going all night) # Box house (Jo makes a house full of boxes and lives in it) # Coloring (Neeko finds a colorful box) # Vacation Day (Tetsou has a vacation) # Prom night (The Chop Chops invite friends from other shows to party) # Junk messages (The Chop Chops aren't happy with their junk mail) # Dressing up day (It's a day to play with the Chop Chops) # Restaurant (Jo opens up a restaurant) # Videos (Iro watches a video) # Cleaning up (Neeko doesn't do well over cleaning the house alone) # Nothing on TV (Tetsou is bored because nothing is on TV) # Commercial Break (The Chop Chops watch ads) # TV Show (Iro watches TV) # Halloween (Jo is not ready for Halloween) # Acrobat Iro (Iro is an acrobat) # Practice makes perfect (Neeko practices something) # Magic show (Tetsou finds out a magic set is somewhere and puts a show on) # Mixed fruit (The Chop Chops are having trouble with their fruit and complain over it) # Alien express (Iro wants to help aliens) # The ninja who lost his voice (Jo loses her voice) # Marshmallow cowboys (Neeko is a cowboy with Iro and Tetsou as Jo is the Marshmallow bandit) # Help! (Tetsou needs help figuring out what two plus two is) # A ninja or four (Iro wants to help his friends) # A lady ninja in summer (Jo is hanging out at the beach) # Pongolongo (Neeko finds a 'pongolongo' in the house) # Tetsou's masterpiece (Tetsou is trying to make a secret that he has art in the bedroom) # Hiccups (Iro gets hiccups) # Jo the princess (Jo is being a princess and attends a dance ball) # Neeko the crazy (Neeko wants to be something else than a cat) # The hat club (Tetsou has a hat club) # Riding and sharing (Iro is having a ride in his car and shares the ride) # A handful of color (Jo shows all the ways she likes painting the house) # The cat monster (Neeko is a monster of a kind) # Fair play (Tetsou wants to have fun playing with Jo, Iro and Neeko) Season 2 (2007) # Ninja care (Iro wants to have Jo, Neeko and Tetsou go to the grocery store only so Iro can watch TV) # The fairy and the dragon (Jo has to deal with Iro, Neeko and Tetsou in a dragon costume) # 209-A Space Oddysey (Neeko goes on a space adventure in a rocket ship and goes to the moon) # Helpless - (Tetsou is giving reasons why his friends are screwing up everything) Appearances Not only did Jo, Iro, Tetsou and Neeko manage to be as characters on Chop Chop Ninja and Chop Chop Ninja Challenge, they even managed to make their ways onto Canadian-French-British television series Playworld - also, in season twenty-five of Playworld, Neeko becomes a butterfly in episode two which updated the opening sequence to it as well. Image gallery Chop-Chop-Ninja.jpg|The main characters from left to right. Jo, Neeko (on a rock), Iro and Tetsuo. Chopchopninja.png|Iro and Jo. Chop-chop-ninja (1).jpg|The Chop Chops. CCN 1-e1504558181376.png|The Chop Chops from left to right. Tetsuo, Jo, Iro, Neeko. Category:Shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:TV Show Category:Teletoon shows Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:2005 Category:2007 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2018 Category:Television series by Spectra Animation